Chance the NEO hedgehog
Chancezilla ( or chance ) is a NEO hedgehog from the NEO homeworld hes the son of monster x and the master of nuckler ---------------------------- Bio: chance is a brave hero of the NEO home world like bill they get along just fine until the NEO home world is attack. With the help from godzilla who is a teacher to chance and godzilla name him chancezilla. He have bend on many quest before he head to mobius to help out with the others chance dident know hes a NEO all this time and wend he ment the salesman chance knows he got to tack action. adventurs in mobius 1: chance havent bend seen or herd alot in the first AIM stroy but he have bend mention by some heros aim 2: chance first apperance is when he is fighting clockwerk with the heros he remind his stroy hidden AIm Revelations: it revlinds that chance full name is chancezilla mobian avant 1: chancezilla or chance is much calmer now and hes getting along with people mobian avant 2: it revilds that chance is the prince of NEO and is a member of team stromcast AIM kaiju spinoff ( upcomeing game ) Chancezilla will have to fight off the salesman and the other evil kaijus ------------------------------------------------ Best friends: chance does get along with bill alot and that makes chance a good sidekick to bill. Zoness and chance sometimes hang out together wend stoping destrusion or haning out with team stromcast. Ryan and chance sometimes get along the only problom is that ryan sometimes make chance mad. sly cooper and chance work together wend on quest that is far more dangerest. Destrusion and chance finaly gotten along Destrusion teams up with Chance to tack down evil Ren and chance does hate each other because of ren beaver but they do team up. Angel is the wife of chance and chance will do his best to defend his wife. Metal sonic C is best friends with chance and will allways help him out Chase reed and Chance have a cool relation ship because they are best friends. Eclipse and chance have a unknow friendly relationship for some reason. Kal and chance get along alot because Kal is one of the trainer that helps chance. Star and Chance get along a lot because star always calms Chance down. Demon the Dragolf and Chance have a rival relation but they are still friends. Alpha and Chance get along alot but sences Alpha is a teslon and Chance is a NEO its kind of confusing Arufa always tells chance to do things the right way which makes Chance and Arufa friends --------------------------------------------- hates Chance formley hates nightmare demons but now he got the nightmare crystal the nightmare demons are under his control Overmind is one one Chance hates the most becuase overmind tricks chance on attacking the Daikaijus spacegodzilla: him and spacegodzilla dosent like hanging out with each other chaos sly and chance does seams to hate eachother inside but out side they get along just fine eggman and chance fight each other but on the out side they get along fine with out going at each other necks. Salesman and chance toldy hate each other for some unknow reason -------------------------------------- likes: water. angle. NEO. saveing moblius. ------------------------ theme song: papercut ( main theme ) no more sorrow ( rage theme ) bleed it out ( hero theme ) ------------------------- quotes: "lets do it!!" chances battle quote. "Im gonna make sure your ever alive in this WORLD!!" wend chance is turning into his NEO nuckler form" -------------------------- Forms: Atomic chance, Super chance, Hyper chance, Fire chance, NEO nuckler chance. --------------------------------------------- Famliy: Monster x ( dad ) Megaguirus ( mom ) unknow sister unknow brother --------------------------------- Trival: Chance is the only hero that is the son of a kaiju. Hes one of the few hero that have different forms Chance is the only mobian that speaks kaiju. Chance is the original kaiju mobian ------------------------------------- Personality: Chance is a clam kind and friendly hedgehog kaiju outside of battle but inside of battle hes a funny clam and fighter -------------------------------------- rumors: thairs a rumor chance might have a nobody or a heartless form. chance might be a keyblade welder however its not true yet. Chance might have another form he cant unlock yet. Chance might be the long lost brother of hyper " iris" gyaos. Chance might be the first kaiju NEO hedgehog. Its unknown if chance fought bagan the demon kaiju once all he know he faced RED the devil kaiju . Its unkown who is chances' mom all he knows that his mom might be Elyon. Its not yet true that chance and godzilla jr are bothers in law or not but godzilla jr lives with chance alot so godzilla jr is the apotive brother of chance the same with tails being the aprotive little brother of sonic in adventures of sonic the hedgehog